


Radio Mojave

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Szczęśliwa 18 [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Gen, Wspomnienia z przeszłości, absurd i humor, czy coś tam, dwie kurierki, i trochę dramy, przyjaźń, whisky z Nuka Colą, zepsute radio
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Spelunka – knajpka, jak twierdził właściciel, Duncan, emerytowany strażnik czy inny tam żołnierzyk z Republiki Nowej Kalifornii – nazywała się „Kwaśny Deszczyk”. Typowe poczucie humoru z Pustkowi, gdzie nie poznaliby się na dobrym dowcipie, nawet gdyby walnął ich gazrurką w twarz.Z drugiej strony, Cynthia wychowała się w jakiejś zapadłej dziurze na Pustkowiach, a poczucie humoru jednak miała. Czasami. A przynajmniej w momencie, kiedy zdecydowała się ochrzcić swoją spluwę imieniem „Dyplomacja”. No dobrze, może to też nie był najbardziej wyszukany humor. Ale Yuki dosyć to bawiło. Czasami. Teraz akurat tak, bo dopijała właśnie drugą szklankę whisky z Nuka Colą.





	Radio Mojave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_Miya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Miya/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Radio Mojave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822947) by [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean)



Nowe Vegas było dziwne, każdy to wiedział. No, specyficzne. Ale miało swój niewątpliwy urok. Zadupia, jakimi usiane były Pustkowia, nie miały uroku. Za to przelewała im się specyficzność. Choć może określenie „przelewała” nie było najtrafniejsze w stosunku do samotnej spelunki gdzieś pośród piasków i kaktusów, gdzie ziemia obradzała jedynie w biegacze pustynne.

Spelunka – knajpka, jak twierdził właściciel, Duncan, emerytowany strażnik czy inny tam żołnierzyk z Republiki Nowej Kalifornii – nazywała się „Kwaśny Deszczyk”. Typowe poczucie humoru z Pustkowi, gdzie nie poznaliby się na dobrym dowcipie, nawet gdyby walnął ich gazrurką w twarz.

Z drugiej strony, Cynthia wychowała się w jakiejś zapadłej dziurze na Pustkowiach, a poczucie humoru jednak miała. Czasami. A przynajmniej w momencie, kiedy zdecydowała się ochrzcić swoją spluwę imieniem „Dyplomacja”. No dobrze, może to też nie był najbardziej wyszukany humor. Ale Yuki dosyć to bawiło. Czasami. Teraz akurat tak, bo dopijała właśnie drugą szklankę whisky z Nuka Colą.

Całkiem bawiło ją też obserwowanie, jak Cynthia grzebie w starym radiu, wyklepanym chyba z tostera – do czegokolwiek by nie służyły te małe diabelstwa. Jak dotąd, bezskutecznie. Co prawda z pomocą Duncana udało jej się ustrojstwo rozkręcić, nawet pogrzebać mu we flakach i rzekomo coś tam poustawiać, ale po skręceniu go z powrotem na blacie zostało podejrzanie dużo części.

Yuki siedziała więc przy barze, radośnie machała nóżkami i jeszcze bardziej radośnie obserwowała, jak przyjaciółka się męczy. Siedzący przy stoliku niedaleko wędrowny handlarz równie radośnie zakładał się ze swoją obstawą o to, jakie bluzgi polecą z ust Cynthii jako następne. Ogólny nastrój radości psuł tylko Duncan, załamujący ręce nad niepewnym losem swojego sprzętu, i dwa miśki, siedzące w kącie sali z ponurymi minami. Nie mieli farta – tuż pod koniec patrolu złapał ich kwaśny deszcz. No, może faktycznie nazwa spelunki jednak była zabawna. Czasami.

Cynthia zaklęła pod nosem tak szpetnie, że nie powstydziłby się tego żaden mechanik, po czym z rozmachem walnęła w radio jakimś ciężkim metalowym kluczem. Z klucza osypało się trochę rdzy. A radio, o dziwo, zapikało, a potem zaczęło grać.

\- Kolejka dla… - Duncan rozejrzał się po lokalu, szybko przeliczył zyski i straty, i błyskawicznie zmienił koncepcję – dla naszej złotej rączki.

Cynthia w milczeniu skinęła głową. Podkręciła głośność, otrzepała ręce, wytarła je o spodnie i przywlokła się do baru, gdzie zajęła miejsce obok przyjaciółki. Wszystko to w milczeniu. Była w tym naprawdę dobra. Gdyby w Vegas ktoś organizował zawody w milczeniu na czas, pewnie by wygrała.

Z braku innej rozrywki, Yuki wsłuchała się w piosenkę. Obrzydliwe prowincjonalne country. Po pierwszych taktach wzdrygnęła się z odrazą i przestała wsłuchiwać.

\- Weź to przełącz, uszy mi więdną... – jęknęła, odwracając się do przyjaciółki i krzywiąc niemiłosiernie. – Co to w ogóle za szajs? Brzmi jak coś z tej radiostacji gdzieś na zadupiu... Radio Mojave, nie? Gdzie to w ogóle jest? Cud, że fale radiowe tam nie zawracają. Ja bym zawróciła, jakby mi kazali grać takie coś.

Cynthia nawet nie raczyła się odwrócić.

\- Zamknij się, pyskaczu. Albo ja cię zamknę. W szafie.

\- Ej! – obruszyła się Yuki. - Ja mam klaustrofobię!

Tym razem Cynthia raczyła na nią spojrzeć. Spode łba, ale zawsze.

\- Właśnie dlatego.

Yuki wydęła usta.

\- Wredna małpa.

\- Wsadź łeb do szklanki, mała, i przestań nadawać.

\- Nie jestem od ciebie aż tyle młodsza, żeby...

\- To zachowuj się, jakbyś miała tyle lat, ile masz.

Yuki przemyślała tę kwestię. Dogłębnie. W jakieś pół sekundy.

\- Nie ma mowy, ciociu marudo.

\- Smarkula.

Yuki wyszczerzyła się radośnie.

\- Ja też cię uwielbiam.

Z braku tematów do rozmowy zajęły się dalszym piciem. W milczeniu. Duncan, również w milczeniu, po chwili podał im kolejne drinki.

Po drugiej chwili Yuki znudziło się ignorowanie wypełniającej lokal beznadziejniej, tandetnej piosenki z radia Zadupie. Od tygodnia łaziła sama po Pustkowiach i chciała z kimś pogadać. Albo do kogoś. Właściwie wystarczyłoby jej, żeby ktoś po prostu przytakiwał. Pokręciła głową. Ta praca tragicznie obniżała jej standardy interakcji społecznych.

Zaczęła przyglądać się przyjaciółce. Coś ewidentnie było nie tak, nie wiedziała tylko… Włosy! No jasne!

\- Cyn?

Cynthia przewróciła oczami. Dobry znak. Wracały jej zwykłe odruchy towarzyskie.

\- Co znowu?

\- Co właściwie zrobiłaś z włosami?

Cynthia zamarła. Na moment. A może po prostu to było subtelne ostrzeżenie, że należy się wycofać, póki można. Coś jak radskorpion machający gruczołem jadowym na końcu ogonka.

\- Obcięłam. Przeszkadzały mi. – Cynthia przymrużyła oczy. – Co masz do moich włosów?

\- Nic. – Yuki próbowała się powstrzymać, ale stwierdziła, że jednak nie warto. – Ha! Wiedziałam, że tak naprawdę zawsze zazdrościłaś mi fryzury!

Cynthia zamrugała, oczy zaszkliły jej się nagle. Zasłoniła usta dłonią i zerwała się ze stołka.

\- Cyn… - Yuki zaniepokoiła się. – Coś się stało?

\- Będę rzygać – obwieściła spokojnie Cynthia, po czym wybiegła na zewnątrz.

Zmartwiona Yuki przez chwilę rozważała, czy nie pobiec za przyjaciółką, ale dochodzące zza uchylonych drzwi odgłosy szybko przekonały ją, że warto chwilę poczekać. Dłuższą chwilę.

. . .

Cynthia, zgięta w pół, stała pod blaszanym daszkiem, pozbywając się trzech ostatnich drinków, kolacji, i chyba jeszcze resztek obiadu. Potem jakiś czas kaszlała, prychała i pluła, starając się, by efekty dźwiękowe wypadły w miarę obrzydliwie. A później, kiedy już była pewna, że przez dłuższą chwilę nikt jej nie przeszkodzi, oparła się o obitą metalem drewnianą belkę i stała tak, słuchając, jak kwaśny deszczyk uderza o wzmocniony blaszany daszek.

— • — • —

— — • — • — • — •

_\- Nie powinnaś wychodzić. Kwaśny deszcz źle robi na cerę. Podobno._

_\- W razie gdybyś planował coś głupiego, mam spluwę._

_\- Kobieto, byłem strażnikiem, potem szeryfem…_

_\- Wychowałam się na Pustkowiach, a nie w jakiejś wymuskanej krypcie, kowboju._

_\- Słuchaj, proponuję ci nocleg za darmo, z dobrego serca, a ty… Dobra, dobra, nie chcę się kłócić._

_\- Ja też nie, ale tak się składa, że nie mam przy sobie fajki pokoju._

_\- Mam wódkę. Pokoju._

_\- … Mam Nuka Colę._

— — • —— • • •

_\- Przepraszam. Chyba byłam nieuprzejma._

_\- Nie._

_\- To dobrze._

_\- Nie „chyba”. Na pewno. Drobiazg. Wiem, jak to bywa w drodze._

_\- Aha._

_\- Nie jesteś zbyt rozmowna, co?_

_\- Ale wygrywam wszystkie zawody w milczeniu na czas._

— — • — — • • • •

_\- Jak tu trafiłeś? Skąd ci w ogóle przyszło do głowy, żeby…_

_\- Założyć radiostację? Widzisz, szeryf z kulawą nogą kiepsko się nadaje do ścigania bandytów, nie? A na tym zadupiu nawet fale radiowe zawracają. Kiedyś byłem niezły z majsterkowania, więc wziąłem dwa tostery i…_

— — • — • — • • —

_\- Złotko, to znowu ty! Jak miło cię…_

_\- Wyciągaj wódkę._

_\- Od razu do rzeczy, złotko. To lubię._

_\- Myślałam, że postrzelili cię w nogę, a nie w oko._

_\- Co?_

_\- Ślepy jesteś? Zobacz. Wyglądają ci te włosy na złoto?_

_\- Przyznasz sama, że „miedź” jakoś nie brzmi._

_\- Nie gadaj, nalewaj._

_\- Ciężki kurs, co?_

_\- Nalewaj, mówię._

_\- Zaiste, jesteś prawdziwą mistrzynią dyplomacji…_

— — • — • — — — • •

_\- Masz włosy jak rozpalone piaski Mojave o zachodzie słońca…_

_\- Pieprzysz jak potłuczony, szeryfie. Co? Żadnej ciętej riposty?_

_\- Żadnej, która nadaje się dla uszu damy. Zwłaszcza takiej, którą… Cholera. Powiedziałem to na głos?_

_\- Całe szczęście._

— — • — — — • • —

_\- To o zachodzie słońca mówiłem na serio._

_\- Jeszcze jesteś pijany? Czy może masz gorączkę?_

_\- Nie. Jest jeszcze gorzej. Chyba naprawdę mi się podobasz._

_\- Naprawdę ci gorzej._

_\- A ty naprawdę masz piękne włosy. Nie obcinaj ich, co?_

_\- Jak zechcę, to obetnę._

_\- Po moim trupie…_

_\- To groźba czy zachęta?_

— — • — • — • • • —

_\- Cześć, kowboju. Nowa spluwa?_

_\- Materialistka… Nowa. Ładna, co? Nazwałem ją Dyplomacja._

_\- Palant._

_\- Ja też cię kocham, złotko._

_\- Powiedziałeś to na głos._

_\- Wiem._

_\- Cholera…_

_\- Rany, tylko mi nie uciekaj, nie myślałem, że tak cię tym przestrasz-…_

_\- Też cię kocham, palancie._

_\- Właściwie, chyba muszę to przemyśleć._

— — • —• — • • — • •

_\- Przemyślałeś?_

_\- Byłem zajęty._

_\- Możesz przemyśleć teraz._

_\- Nie mogę. Jestem zajęty._

— — • — • • • • — •

_\- Tylko nie rób głupstw, jak mnie nie będzie, kowboju._

_\- Znasz mnie._

_\- Myślisz, że dlaczego cię ostrzegam?_

_\- Cynthia?_

_\- Co znowu?_

_\- Wyjdź za mnie._

_\- Zwariowałeś._

_\- To zupełnie możliwe. Cyn? Powiedz coś…_

_\- Za-… zastanowię się._

_\- Alleluja!_

_\- Powiedziałam, że się zastanowię, a nie, że…_

_\- Zająknęłaś się!_

— — • — • • • — • • •

_\- Hej, kowboju, wróciłam! Wyciągaj wódkę, trzeba oblać zaręczyny. Ej, nie wygłupiaj się… Dan? Wyłaź, słyszysz? To nie jest śmieszne. Przestań się wygłupiać. W tej chwili. No zabiję tego idiotę, jak go znajdę, przysię-… Dan? O Boże… Dan! Wstawaj! Wstawaj, słyszysz!... Miałeś… przecież… Miałeś…  nie robić… głupstw…_

• — • — •

Głośne stukanie deszczu o blachę skutecznie zagłuszało ciche odgłosy chlipania. Łzy, na szczęście, nie robiły hałasu.

\- Cyn? – dobiegł zza pleców głos Yuki.

Irytująca smarkula, pozbawiona wyczucia, nie mająca za grosz taktu i zawsze wciskająca nos w nie swoje sprawy. Wypisz, wymaluj, podręcznikowy przykład młodszej siostry. I nawet nie przeszkadzało jej, że wcale nie były spokrewnione.

\- Żartowałam z tymi włosami. Weź się nie obrażaj.

Przecież nie mogła wiedzieć, bo Cynthia nie pisnęła o całej sprawie ani słowem. Nie raczyła nigdy odpowiedzieć na pytanie, dlaczego słucha w kółko tylko jednej stacji. Ani nie wspomniała, że włosy obcięła i pochowała z…

\- Nie obraziłam się – odburknęła Cynthia.

Irytująca, pozbawiona wyczucia i taktu, pyskata smarkula. Cholerna farciara, której zawsze wszystko się udawało. Nawet przeżyć. Całe szczęście.

\- Aż tak cię sponiewierało? – spytała Yuki, cokolwiek zmartwionym i przestraszonym głosem, jednym okiem zerkając na rozpływające się w kwaśnym błocie resztki drinków i kolacji.

Cynthia otarła rękawem łzy i odrobinę smarków. Objęła przyjaciółkę za ramiona, a drugą ręką zmierzwiła jej włosy.

\- Trochę. Pamiętaj, mała, nigdy nie pij wódki z Nuka Colą.

 

**Author's Note:**

> /Komunikaty alfabetem Morse'a pisane na podstawie wikipedii (tak zwany kod Q, z wiki pl i ang), ja się nie znam, ja tylko robię opka.  
> — • — • — początek tranfsmisji  
> — — • — • — • — • QRN - zakłócenia atmosferyczne  
> — — • —— • • • QNI - Mogę się przyłączyć?  
> — — • — — • • • • QTH - lokalizacja, miejsce stałego zainstalowania radiostacji, miejsce zamieszkania  
> — — • — • — • • — QRA - Jak się nazywa twoja stacja?  
> — — • — • — — — • • QAZ- burza/pioruny  
> — — • — — — • • — QTX - Czy zostawisz ten kanał otwarty, żebyśmy mogli kontynuować?  
> — — • — • — • • • — QRU - Masz coś dla mnie?  
> — — • —• — • • — • • QRL - Jesteś zajęty?  
> — — • — • • • • — • QSR - Mam powtórzyć?  
> — — • — • • • — • • • QSB - zanikający sygnał  
> • — • — • koniec transmisji/


End file.
